Nightmares
by missmoney101
Summary: Washington is being plagued by a recurring nightmare and help comes from the most unlikely source as well as two charcter finding out they have feelings for one another... My first fan fiction story so please be nice!


Nightmares

Agent Washington woke with a jerk. Massaging his head, he sat up and saw that his roommate, Agent Maine, was still asleep. Breathing out in relief (Maine was never happy when he was woken in the middle of the night) Wash quietly got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Slipping outside, he inhaled deeply. He was sweating and it was all because of that stupid nightmare. The same nightmare he had every goddamn night. He had no idea what had caused it and what would stop it.

Walking down the corridor, he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. His hair was tousled, His face was pale and he had huge bags under his eyes. Breathing in and out, he leant his head against the mirror. The coldness helped with his throbbing head. Suddenly he heard whispering.

'_It'll never go. You'll live with the pain for the rest of your life. Everything you dread will happen. Old memories will resurface. You'll die alone and insane!'_ Wash staggered backwards. The Voice kept repeating its malicious words until Wash could take no more. Stumbling out of the bathroom, he ran down the corridor and subsequently banged into someone. Looking up, he saw Agent Texas staring at him. He braced himself for a telling off about how he should watch where he was going, how it was against protocol to be up in the corridors at this hour and being ordered back to bed. At least, that was what Carolina would do and Wash assumed that Tex was just a more enhanced version of Carolina. Better at fighting, higher in the leader board and stricter with the rules. But he was mistaken.

Instead, Tex sat down next to him and looked deep into his eyes.

'What's wrong?' she asked quietly. Wash didn't know why, but it was those words that made him pour out everything.

'It' 'tknowwhyI'mhavingit, can'tsleepbecauseofitandIjustwok eupagainsoIwenttothebathroom butthen thisvoicestartedtellingmethe sehorriblethingssoIranoutand …'

'Calm down,' Tex said soothingly. 'I can't understand a word you're saying. Start again, slowly.' Wash took a deep breath.

'It's this nightmare I keep having. I don't know why I'm having it, I just do. And I can't sleep because of it and I just woke up again so I went to the bathroom but then this voice started telling me these horrible things so I ran out and…and…' Wash's voice broke. Tears welled up in his eyes. Tex put her arms round him and held him close while he cried silently, murmuring soothing words all the time. Once Wash's tears had dried up, she looked him in the eye again.

'I don't think that the middle of the corridor is the best place to be having this conversation,' she said. 'Come on, let's go to my room.'

Tex's room was larger than the other agents' and she didn't have to share with anyone. Her bed was against the wall, next to a desk with her computer on it. Files were in neat piles next to her phone. A wardrobe stood next to a flat screen TV, similar to the one Washington and Maine had in their room. The DVDs were either horror or comedy. The bookcase was filled with books, mainly crime series and fantasies. But there were some books on death, destruction and war.

'Omega,' Tex said when she saw Wash looking puzzlingly at. 'He likes it when I read them to him. I have no idea why, it's just in his personality. Now then,' she motioned him to sit down on her bed next to her. 'Talking about it might help us solve your problem. What's this nightmare about?'

'I'm lying down in a dark room,' Wash said. 'I can hear machines whirring above me and people talking but the sounds are faint. Suddenly, something like a needle jabs into the back of my head and I feel severe pain. One of the voices is now louder and right inside my head. And then…' His voice shook. 'All my worst memories come back to me,' he said in a voice that was barely a whisper. 'The day my baby brother died. The day my sister was kidnapped. The day we were forced out of our house…' his voice trailed off. 'It keeps hurting and hurting until I wake up,' he muttered. Tex, who had been studying his face all the time he was telling the story, smiled. Wash looked at her imploringly.

'I understand now,' she explained. 'You're worrying about your AI implantation. You manage to force it out of your head in the day, but when it comes to night; your brain is making these worries into your nightmares. Well let me tell you, AI implantation is nothing like that. For one thing, the room is bright. They give you an anaesthetic so it doesn't hurt when they implant the AI into your head. An AI doesn't make all your worst memories come back to you and the worst side effects are some minor headaches. And that voice you heard was probably you're your nerves. There's nothing to worry about.' She smiled again. Wash breathed out in relief.

'That's good to know,' he grinned. 'Thanks for helping me.' He looked at Tex. It suddenly hit him that they both had their helmets off. They were the only two who so far hadn't revealed their faces yet. He looked at Tex's elegantly curled black hair, which tumbled down past her shoulders. She was beautiful. He leaned in and she did the same. Their lips were almost touching when F.I.L.S.S. chirped merrily over the radio

'Good morning Project Freelancer! Another day has started! Breakfast will be served at 5:30 and will be followed by training sessions in this order: 6:00-Agent Carolina, 6:30-Agent South Dakota, 7:00-Agent New York, 7:30-Agent Maine, 8:00-Agent Texas, 8:30-Agent Wyoming, 9:00-Agent North Dakota and 9:30-Agent Washington. The rest of your schedules are being transmitted to your computers. Have a nice day!'

Wash and Tex sat back again. Wash got up.

'I'd better go back to my room…' he said awkwardly.

'Yeah…' Tex said, looking flushed. 'Um…I'll get ready. See you at breakfast?'

'Sure,' Wash said, going out the room and shutting the door behind him. He heard Tex and Omega talking rapidly and sighed. Walking back to his room, he sat down and put his head in his hands. He could not believe how close they had been. But as he reminded himself as he pulled on his armour and ignored Maine's inquisitive looks, there would be other chances, wouldn't there?


End file.
